Older Toguro's Adventure
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=11|esk=270}} |} ???: Ahh——! Hydra: “The scream comes from the woods...Someone is in danger. I have to hurry!” 【End】 　　As soon as Hydra arrived at the forest, he saw three people ahead. The couple was startled to see his face and began to take a few steps back. Hydra tried to be relaxed and showed kindness. Hydra: Don’t be afraid. I’m here to help. I just heard a scream nearby. What’s going on here? 　　Feeling helpless, the couple soon let down their guard and held Hydra’s hand emotionally. Father: Please-please save my daughter! Mother: We were just walking in the woods. Suddenly, a shadow swept across here and then my daughter screamed in pain…What should we do now? Hydra: Let me take a look. 　　He crouched down. The girl, covered in sweat, was trembling with pain. Hydra closed his eyes, gathered the constellation power inside his body and focused. An ominous ambience was lurking in the depths of the woods. Suddenly, Hydra’s eyes were wide open. Hydra: Stop hiding! Show yourself! Older Toguro: Humph! You can sense my aura, incredible. It seems you’re more sensitive than the other fools here. }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=11|esk=271}} |} Father: Mon-monster!! Mother: ...This is horrible… 　　The parents were numb with shock watching such a bizarre scene. However, Hydra remained calm, staring at Older Toguro. Hydra: I don’t care who you’re. Leave the girl alone. Older Toguro: ...Hahaha! Go to hell! Hydra: “First, I have to take that girl away from him...I guess I can only take my chance.” 【End】 　　Hydra concentrated water elemental power on his palm to conjure a giant sphere. Noticing his intention, Older Toguro tried to escape with the girl, but it was too late. Both of them were trapped by his water sphere. Girl: Em——! Older Toguro: Mmm——! Glub——! 　　They showed a painful look because of suffocation, which started throwing the parents into a panic. Father: Hey, Stop! Stop it! Mother: My daughter will die! Hydra: Your daughter is kidnapped by a monster. She is doomed to die anyway. I would rather kill her quickly than torture to death! Father: No, you can’t do that! No——! 　　The girl’s father came over to stop him. Unmoved by his action, Hydra kicked the father away. His face was getting more and more ferocious. Hydra: If you don’t let her go, both of you will be drowned! 　　Feeling his insaneness, Older Toguro finally gave up the girl in order to save his life. Getting out of the sphere, he gasped for breath under a tree. After Older Toguro was out, Hydra removed the sphere and caught the girl. Hydra: “Thank goodness, she is still alive.” Hydra: I can concentrate on the battle now. 　　After giving the girl back, he and Older Toguro had a face off. }} Ally: |hp=444960|def=4890|coin=11|esk=66}} |} Hydra: Is it done...Ah——! 　　Numerous thorns were sticking out from the ground and piercing through Hydra’s body. At the same time, another Older Toguro broken open the floor and showed up. Hydra: This-this is… 【End】 Older Toguro: You just cut off my clone. I’m happy to find someone who is so easy to be deceived. 　　Older Toguro came over with his body stretching out many tentacle-like parts, which then coiled up and lifted Hydra off the ground. Older Toguro: Not only body shape, I can move any of my organs or even brain to my arms and legs. Hydra: You——Monster! Older Toguro: Threatening! But words can’t defeat me. 　　He raised another hand, extending his sharp fingers towards Hydra’s neck—— }} Ally: |hp=1425280|def=6330|coin=11|esk=701}} |hp=886500|def=6330|coin=11|esk=52}} |} Hydra: “No,no! I’m not going to die here! I still wanna see her!” 　　Facing the death, Hydra had a surge of fear inside his heart. He turned around and cried out for help. Hydra: Save me...Please...save… Father: No...Die, you two monsters! Mother: Just go! 　　The parents carried their daughter to flee right away. The way they looked at Hydra was full of disgust and hatred, as if he was a freak. Hydra: “Why? I risk my life to save them...And this is how they treat me?” 【End】 Older Toguro: Hahaha! You’re done! Hydra: ...No, never! Hydra: “I know better than anyone else. Humans are selfish and shallow. I can trust no one but myself.” 　　The awareness in his heart had aroused the constellation power within, letting out a burst of strong lights. A water elemental dagger was unleashed to cut off Older Toguro’s tentacles, but it also left numerous scratches on Hydra’s body. 　　His last-ditch effort had saved him from imminent danger temporarily. However, here came another strike again. Older Toguro was stretching out his fingers to attack Hydra. Meanwhile, something unbelievable happened—— Hydra: What? He...just vanished…! What’s going on exactly? 　　Older Toguro vanished into thin air in front of Hydra suddenly, who took a while to accept this truth. Then, he rested in the woods before resuming his journey. Since then, Hydra has been wary of humans and no longer helped them rashly… }} zh:戶愚呂兄的故事